Katerina Eaton
Katherine Evelyne Coulter '''(née '''Eaton), known as Katerina, is one of the main protagonists in the Divergent trilogy. She is the daughter of Marcus Eaton and Evelyn Johnson, and the younger sister of Tobias Eaton, more commonly known as "Four". Though she was born into Abnegation, Katerina eventually transferred to Dauntless so that she could escape her father and be reunited with her brother again. She becomes the love interest of Eric, one of the ruthless Dauntless leaders, later on in the book. She later marries him and they have one child together, a daughter. Katerina is the first Divergent in history to receive all five factions during the Aptitude Test. Biography Early Life Katherine was born second child born to Marcus and Evelyn in the Abnegation faction, being eight years younger than her older brother, Tobias. Her mother, Evelyn, passed away shortly after giving birth to Katherine due to complications and blood loss, leaving Katherine and her brother in the sole care of Marcus. It was not long before Marcus began directing his alcoholism, anger and abusive ways at Tobias. Growing up, Katherine's father noticed her Divergence at a young age, much like her brother, as she was energetic, happy and always running around; curious and questioning about subjects in school, and always wanting to read more and learn more; and, much to her father's dismay, had a habit of speaking her mind without really thinking of the consequences. Katherine's divergence greatly annoyed and angered Marcus as he was worried that others within the Abnegation faction would begin to say something about Katherine's selfish behaviour. When Katherine reached the age of three, Marcus began to shift his abuse towards Katherine as well, partially in an attempt to squash down Katherine's divergence and make her the perfect, Abnegation daughter. Katherine's brother, Tobias, attempted to shield Katherine from Marcus' violence and rage; however, as Katherine gew older, it became harder for Tobias to stop Marcus from harming her, physically, mentally or emotionally. At the age of seven, while waiting for Tobias to finish his project, Katherine decided to try climbing the large metal sculpture in front of the school. She made it halfway to the top, then lost her balance and fell to the ground, landing on her ankle and twisting it. While crying on the ground, Katherine was helped by an Erudite boy named Eric, who carried her home on his back. After that moment, Katherine developed a little crush on Eric, telling him that his blueish-gray eyes were pretty. When Katherine was eight years old and Tobias was sixteen years old, he chose Dauntless at his Choosing Ceremony to escape Marcus, despite promising Katherine that he would not leave her. Katherine later found a blue sculpture under her pillow with a note attached to it, which said: I am sorry, Katherine, for lying to you. I truly am. But I had to get out of that house - for me and for you. I had no choice. You will understand the choice I made when it comes time for your Choosing Ceremony. This blue sculpture used to belong to our mother. Treasure it, like I did. Do not allow Marcus to find it. I love you. Remember that. Following Tobias' transfer to Dauntless, Katherine became the sole victim of Marcus' alcoholism and abuse. She suffered under his hand for another eight years, feeling abandoned by Tobias, until her own Choosing Ceremony. Due to the abuse that she suffered over the years, Katherine became shy and reclusive, knowing that if she got close with anyone, she could risk them finding out about her abuse and her father, thusly endangering not only her life but whoever learned the truth as well. Instead, Katherine learned to play the role of "perfect daughter," as she knew that she had to fulfil the absence of Tobias in her father's life (in addition to their mother). Despite this, Katherine still remained a curious, young girl, always seeking out a chance to learn, either by reading any of the available books at school, or finding a way to seek out books. She would also yearn for the chance to be able to run free with the Dauntless, but knew that if she did so, she would be in immense trouble from her father. Over the years, as she grew older, Katherine did not see Tobias again. In the absence of Tobias, as Katherine's abuse under Marcus grew worse with every passing year, Katherine eventually began to resent her older brother for escaping and leaving her along to suffer with Marcus. Even though Katherine also knew it was the only way that Tobias could do anything or get away from their father, she still held negative feelings surrounding her brother as she was now alone and had no idea if Tobias had even made it in Dauntless--in addition, Katherine was also upset, disappointed, and frustrated that her brother had not tried to contact her in any way, or figure out if she was doing alright and was safe. As such, Katherine tried to push Tobias from her memories, thoughts, and feelings, hoping that she could overcome the pain from being "abandoned" by him. ''Divergent Initiation Insurgent Allegiant Epilogue Later Life Personality Katherine grew up being very timid, shy, and quiet. However, by being Divergent, Katherine was not limited to only exhibiting one of the five traits from the factions. From an early age, Katherine showed curiosity and intelligence, and would often voice her opinions, thoughts and questions. She enjoyed reading books to learn about history and how things works, and would often ask questions in her classes. Katherine would sometimes even go as far as to talk to those from the Erudite faction. Whenever Katherine saw the members of Dauntless, she wanted to run around and be free with them - this is also shown when she attempted to climb the metal sculpture in front of the school, something which she had seen the other Dauntless children doing. She also had a habit of blurting out her thoughts and being honest when she was with her older brother, Tobias, one of the few people she was truly herself around. Katherine was also open with her best friend Beatrice and her brother Caleb, who often scolded her for not acting like a proper Abnegation. However, when Katherine was still very young and growing up, Marcus quickly noticed her divergence and personality traits. He would punish Katherine for being curious, blunt, energetic and running around. Despite all of the punishments Katherine received from Marcus, she continued to exhibit traits from all of the factions. After Tobias transferred from Abnegation, leaving Katherine alone with Marcus, she became the sole focus and victim of his alcoholism and abusive ways. She became more withdrawn and reclusive, rarely talking to anyone aside from Beatrice and Caleb. She also stopped displaying traits from the other factions, trying to become the perfect, Abnegation daughter to please Marcus and keep him happy. Katherine slowly felt herself suffocating and breaking into pieces from pretending to be someone who she wasn't. During her Aptitude Test, Katherine's results showed her being equally apt for all five factions: Abnegation (the selfless), Erudite (the intelligent), Dauntless (the brave), Amity (the peaceful), and Candor (the honest). Katherine's brain allowed her to act with traits from all of the factions, confirming why she acted the way she did, showing a blend of honesty, curiosity, selflessness, courage, and a thirst for knowledge. Her most distinguished trait is her selflessness and bravery. Katherine is extremely selfless, willing to sacrifice herself in order to save and help others; this is shown when she allowed Aspen to beat her when they were paired up for a fight during initiation, in order to help him move up in the ranks and not be cut. Coupled with her bravery, Katherine would willingly die to save another person, especially her brother. Although Katherine is brave, she, like everyone else, has fears. Fears #Burning alive (symbolic) - '''powerlessness and loss of control' #Men suffocating her in her Abnegation room (symbolic) - not being able to be free and who she truly is #Being abandoned by Tobias (symbolic) - loneliness and not wanting to be left behind #To be locked or confined in a shrinking room (symbolic) - Claustrophobia and fear of having no escape ''' #Eric shooting her in the head (symbolic) - '''Eric will not accept who she is or her Divergence #Killing Tobias and Eric (symbolic) - watching her family and loved ones die, being responsible for it #Marucs (symbolic) - alcoholism and abuse Physical Appearance Relationships Eric Coulter Tobias Eaton Name Trivia *Katherine displays traits from all five factions: Abnegation (the selfless), Erudite (the intelligent), Dauntless (the brave), Amity (the peaceful), and Candor (the honest). *She is eight years younger than Tobias. *Tris is her best friend. *Katherine had a crush on Caleb in the past. **She admits that if neither she nor Caleb had transferred factions, they probably would've married one another. *Katherine was among the most improved for the initiates, making her way up from the very bottom, to a decent ranking of eight. *As she missed the first few days of training, Katherine's training was overseen by Eric. *Katherine first met Eric at the age of seven. **Eric helped take Katherine home after she fell and twisted her ankle. Quotes Gallery Category:Main Character Category:Protagonist Category:Divergent Category:Female Category:Abnegation Category:Dauntless Category:Transfer Category:Eaton Family Category:Alive